Poder de dragón
by Yellow Bullet
Summary: Shyvana en busca de un hogar es acogida por un grupo de guerreros antiguos quienes ven en ella algo especial, algo que le hará vivir la travesía más épica de su vida y le hará descubrir cosas nuevas de si misma.
1. Prólogo

El destino de la reina.

Hace muchos años cuando Runaterra estaba en su época más oscura, donde sólo sobrevivían aquellos que estuviesen dispuestos a matar y aquellos que tuviesen la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Existía una reina, la cual al experimentar la muerte de su familia y el exterminio de su reino, decidió ir en busca de un nuevo significado para su vida. Con mucho pesar abandono sus tierras ahora hechas polvo por el fuego, vagó durante varios dias de reino en reino horrorizadose con la destrucción que habia en cada lugar al que ella iba.

Cadáveres de personas, animales y demás tipos de criaturas decoraban con sangre y órganos repartidos las calles del último lugar al que fue. La pobre y moribunda Reina vio como su búsqueda acabó y como su vida le fue arrebata por un grupo de hombres, no, demonios quienes antes de ejecutarla para dejar su frío cadáver en las calles como cualquier otro se tomaron el tiempo para satisfacer sus deseos lujurioso con el cuerpo de la pobre dama. "...Por favor... déjenme... esto d-duele..." pensaba la reina sintiendo como su cuerpo golpeado y desnudo ahora sucio e impuro perdía sangre por un corte en el cuello, tirada en el suelo entre montones de cadáveres y restos de cuerpos "...Si hubiera sido más fuerte mi reino y familia seguirían vivos..." fue el último pensamiento de esta antes de morir.

"...Si tuvieras la oportunidad de empezar desde cero ¿Lo harías?..."

Sin saber en donde estaba o que pasaba "...Si..." la reina con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y con el corazón roto contestó a la imponente voz.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba tirada en el mismo lugar donde aquellos bastardos la habían dejado, algo en ella era diferente sentía una gran energía en su interior. Además de esa extraña sensación también notó que su cuerpo portaba una brillante armadura y que sus manos sujetaban un gran arco.

"...Ahora ve y erradica a los demonios que rigen el mundo. Asegúrate de que sus sucias almas sean quemadas por el poder de tus flechas..."

Ashe con una convicción de acero y con esa energía fluyendo por su cuerpo entendió cual seria su objetivo; Hacer que Runaterra saliera de ese abismo oscuro en el que habia caído.

Con el pasar de los años Ashe en sus batallas conoció a muchas personas pero sólo unas pocas se quedaron con ella a ayudarla en su larga batalla. Los pocos que se unieron a su causa a diferencia de ella tenían pasados oscuros manchados de sangre, sin embargo Ashe al igual que la aún desconocida voz les dio una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo otorgándoles la misma energía que ella tenía, enseñándoles como manejarla para ayudar a los débiles. Ahora con sus fieles guerreros Zed, Kalista, Riven y Thresh, Ashe pelea contra el mal en una eterna batalla por la paz.

...

Continúara.


	2. Capítulo 1

**La senda del dragón.**

"Monstruo!! demonio!! Vuelve al infierno!!" gritaban con odio un numeroso grupo de hombres armados con lanzas, espadas y arcos lanzando férreos ataques desde diferentes puntos y a diferentes lugares a una gran criatura salvaje. Era un gran dragón muy malherido quien por instinto se defendía de ese grupo de humanos como podia, usando su alargada cola y grandes patas con afiladas garras para aplastarlos y cortarlos o también con su potente aliento de fuego quemandolos y llevándonos a una gran agonía seguida de una muerte segura. El dragón y los humanos estaban igualmente nivelados en cuanto a probabilidades de ganar pero a diferencia de esos hombres la gran criatura no atacaba por malicia sino por una buena razon.

El combate acabó con montones de sangre esparcida por todo el lugar con algunos pedazos de extremidades y con los cadáveres de aquellos hombres hechos polvo. Aquel dragón pese a salir victorioso quedó gravemente herido por culpa de esos bastardos, bajo sus alas que mantuvo cerradas todo el rato que estuvo peleando se escondía una pequeña criatura. Una niña que aparentaba unos 7 años de edad con cabellos rubios, de tez blanca algo sucia y con unos hermosos ojos azules similares a los de su protector.

-Papa! papa! - La niña por su falta de conocimiento no pudo hacer más que aferrarse en un abrazo a la cabeza de su padre -Por favor! levantate! Debemos seguir! mamá nos está esperando!!-

La criatura sin poder ni siquiera moverse sólo cerró los ojos con lentitud dando su último suspiró antes de ceder a su inevitable destino. La pequeña entre sus llantos desamparados logró sentir algo en su interior algo que pedía a gritos salir y ser libre, fuera lo que fuera no tardo en hacer que la pequeña comenzará a gritar con dolor sujetandose la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer. Alejándose de el gran cadáver a toda velocidad la niña cayó al suelo soltando gritos más fuerte hasta que estos cesaron, su piel comenzó a echar vapor, sus huesos comenzaron a alargarse y su tamaño comenzó a aumentar de nuevo ella volvió a gritar ya que le dolía eso que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Una vez finalizada la metamorfosis o transformación la niña ahora como un imponente y gran dragón perdiendo el control comenzó a destruir y quemar todo lo que se cruzaba en su mirada.

Lo último que escuchó aquel dia antes de volver a su cuerpo normal fue el desgarrador grito de una mujer quien por desgracia se topó con aquella bestia...

...

La que alguna vez fue una niña, ahora era una joven de unos 19 años. Caminando por los bosques de Demacia buscando algo para alimentarse se topó con un enfrentamiento entre humanos, por un lado unos con armaduras oscuras y muy imponentes mientras que por el otro unos con armaduras más claras de color dorado con plateado. La chica no tenía el más mínimo interés en los humanos y sus conflictos pero verlos matarse entre ellos le producía algo de satisfacción, sin embargo decidió irse antes de que la hicieran parte del conflicto, cuando se giró fue abatida por otro grupo de hombres de los que usaban armadura oscura. Ella sabía que ya era tarde para correr, se levantó rápido y se colocó en posición de combate con una gran sonrisa ansiosa de matar a todos los que se atrevieran a atacarla.

Los hombres fueron cayendo con mucha facilidad, ya sea noqueados o muertos, ella aún sin sudar ni un poco seguía acabandolos sin ayuda alguna además de sus puños con los que rompía caras, huesos e incluso armaduras. La consecuencia de su trauma de la infancia era el disfrute de lastimar humanos cobardes como ellos que sólo atacaban en grupo y haciéndo uso de trampas evitando los combates justos. Más y más de los hombres que portaban la armadura oscura siguieron sumándose a él combate en contra de ella pensando que pertenecía a él otro bando mientras que los de el bando contrario veían asombrados como la chica acababa sin problema a sus enemigos, si ella podia con tantos ¿Por que ellos no? preguntarse eso sólo los motivó más y en seguida todos fueron a ayudarla a pelear aunque a simple vista se notaba que ella podia valerse por si misma.

El combate cesó, los de armadura oscuro que restaron se dieron a la retirada huyendo despavoridos mientras que el bando de armaduras doradas celebraban su victoria pero la chica no alcanzó a notar esto ya que aún con ganas de pelear tomo del cuello a uno de sus enemigos y comenzó a golpearle la cara repetidas veces hasta que a este se le comenzó a deformar el rostro. Por bajar la guardia ella fue nuevamente abatida esta vez por la espalda un último hombre de los que habia enfrentado aún quedaba en pie con la armadura hecha añicos y con el rostro cubierto de sangre saliente de su propia cabeza, pateo repetidas veces a la chica para que está no pudiera levantarse. En su mano sostenía con fuerza su espada, la levantó aprovechando que ella estaba en el suelo y la bajó rápido para clavarsela por suerte su ataque fue detenido por un hombre, un hombre quien con una lanza apartó el otro haciendolo caer y clavandole su arma en el pecho tiñiendo este y el suelo de rojo.

-Te encuentras bien?- dejando su lanza clavada aquel sujeto se le acercó a la chica extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella dudosa tomó la mano y se levantó con su ayuda.

De no ser por el, ella de seguro habría muerto pero no por eso empezaría a llevarse bien con los humanos -Quien eres?- directamente le preguntó.

-No me conoces?- el hombre analizó de pies a cabeza a la chica, a simple vista se podia ver que ella no formaba parte de su bando ni del otro -Bueno me presento... Mi nombre es Jarvan IV príncipe de Demacia es un honor conocerte...-

-Shyvana... Mi nombre es Shyvana. Y como ya te diste cuenta no soy parte de tu grupo.

-Eso era obvio jaja. Y dime ¿De donde eres?- El joven príncipe queria saber más acerca de la chica que los ayudó a ganar asi que entabló conversación con ella.

-No vengo de alguna ciudad específica... De hecho siempre eh vivido en bosques como este.- sin darle mucha importacia contestó.

-Bueno me gustaría agradecerte por la ayuda, mis hombres y yo volveremos a Demacia a celebrar y me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

Shyvana al principio rechazó la oferta para seguir su camino pero despues que Jarvan le insistiera en conjunto con sus guardias (casi que le rogaron) aceptó. Durante el camino Jarvan con amabilidad le contaba todo tipo de estupideces a Shyvana creyendo que a esta le importaba alguna de las palabras que salían de su boca, cuando llegaron la chica sonrió no por lo lindo del lugar sino porque ya no tendría que seguir escuchando más tonterías de el príncipe.

En los adentros de el castillo del príncipe todos los hombres que le acompañaron fueron al gran comedor, no pasaron más de dos minutos y todos ya estaban ebrios haciéndo estruendos y desorden por el lugar. Unos cantaban, otros comían, otros bebían, otros vomitaban y Shyvana pues... estaba comiendo con Jarvan escuchando sus incoherencias y fantasías creadas por su gran imaginación y grandes cantidades de alcohol consumidas.

"¿Comer con humanos...? se nota que toque fondo..." Shyvana sólo miraba su comida jugando un poco con ella y aunque para ella era lo mejor que había probado en años prefería mantenerse sería y no hacer comentarios de lo mucho que disfrutaba el sabor sólo por su odio hacia los humanos.

-Jaja!! Shyvana!! debes probar esto!!- Jarvan más que ebrio interrumpió los pensamientos de Shyvana a gritos dándole un vaso con una combinación de tantos licores que de alguna manera carecían de aroma además de que era tan transparente como el agua. Esa extraña sustancia la había hecho Jarvan, con todas las bebidas que se había encontrado por ahí, quien por su estado pensó que había creado algo nuevo -Bebelo!! Bebelo!! bebelo!!-

Y asi todos se sumaron para gritarle con ánimos a la dragona que se acabara esa cosa, ella con molestia y sólo para que la dejarán en paz se bebió el vaso entero dejándolo caer una vez que terminó "...Soy un dragon. Algo tan insignificante como el licor humano no puede afectarme..." con ese pensamiento Shyvana empezó a sentir su cuerpo débil, sus mejillas se tiñieron de rojo, su vista se empezó a poner muy borrosa y su pecho comenzó a sentirse caliente, la pobre dragona estaba experimentando su primera borrachera.

A la mañana siguiente en alguna habitación de el palacio de Demacia la chica se despertó, su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolió bastante. Estaba en una habitación muy lujosa cubierta por sábanas blancas tan suaves que daban ganas de no querer separarse de ellas, almohadas rellenas de plumas y una gran ventana a la izquierda de su cama por la cual se podía ver toda la ciudad siendo abatida por el incandescente sol. Shyvana a duras penas se levantó con lentitud, una vez de pie se tambaleo hasta el baño y abrió la puerta lentamente pasando hasta llegar a él lavamanos, un poco más despierta gracias al agua fría que se echó en la cara notó que apestaba a alcohol asi que se quitó la ropa y tomó la toalla más cercana. Había una tina tapada con cortinas rojas, muy lujosa claro, ella sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles tiró de las cortinas llevándose asi una gran sorpresa.

-Ah!! Pervertida!!- Jarvan con la piel expuesta de pies a cabeza pegó un grito de niña muy sobresaltado por la irrupción.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- Shyvana retrocedió unos pasos hasta caer por culpa de la cortina que estaba en el suelo, la toalla que cubría su cuerpo era muy pequeña y cuando está cayó Jarvan logró ver su... intimidad. La dragona al notar la mirada del príncipe se tapó y le lanzó lo primero que agarró del suelo que en este caso era una sandalia.

El príncipe bloqueo el ataque con su cara por su falta de reflejos en la mañana. Cubrió sus partes nobles con una toalla y se acercó a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse aunque el tuvo que hacer casi todo ya que ella se cubría los ojos y su... intimidad -Oye tranquila Shyvana no es para tanto.-

Shyvana explotó en sonrojo y le gritó -¡¿Que no es para tanto?!- lo hizo retroceder hasta que este cayó en la bañera -Nose como funcionan las cosas aquí pero ni loca voy a dejar que un pervertido me ande viendo!!- después de caer en la bañera Jarvan con mucho miedo le contestó.

-N-no soy un per-pervertido S-shyvana...- Jarvan por estar más bajo que ella logró ver de nuevo la... intimidad de la chica pero ahora por miedo desvió la mirada y prefirió no decirle para que no se enojara más.

-Si claro! entonces ¡¿Que hacías aquí?!- El príncipe se mantuvo callado unos momentos pensando en cómo decirle a la pobre chica lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, Pero mientras más lo pensaba más se sonrojaba y eso la dragona podía notarlo -¡¿Por que te sonrojas?!- la dragona no entendía nada.

-Pues... anoche bebiste demasiado... y entonces... decidiste acompañarme a mi cuarto y bueno...

-¡¡¿Bueno que?!!

-Bueno... te pusiste algo juguetona...- Shyvana temiendo lo peor le ordenó que le explicara.

-Jarvan~! ¿A donde vas? tenemos que celebrar~!!- la dragona en estado etílico seguía por los pasillos al joven príncipe sujeta a su capa para que no se le escapara.

-Mañana tengo una reunión muy importante Shyvana... debo... descansar...- El príncipe más que cansado decía arrastrando a la chica que aún sujetaba su capa por los suelos -Me reunire con personas muy importantes en un lugar muy importante para hablar de cosas... importantes... Por que soy...-

-¿Importante?- Shyavan se reía por las repetidas menciones de esa palabra. Jarvan llegó a su cuarto y quitándose la capa se tiró en su cama pero no tardó mucho para que Shyvana se le tirara encima lastimadolo un poco y le siguiera insistiendo en celebrar.

-Jarvaaaaaannn!!- El pobre príncipe era sacudido por los hombros con rudeza, esa chica era muy fuerte, asi que se volteó para ordenarle a la dragona que se fuera pero en cuanto la vio se mantuvo callado. La estaba contemplando, Shyvana era hermosa muy hermosa pero el alcohol en el cuerpo de Jarvan la volvía más que hermosa, más que linda, más que sexy... la hacía irresistible -Shyvana...- Jarvan se levantó un poco y sin pensarlo mucho le dio un beso en los labios a la dragona.

Ella muy sorprendida se separó -¿Que... haces...?- se tocó los labios mientra pensaba un poco en lo ocurrido.

-Pues... estoy celebrando. Llevas pidiéndomelo desde hace horas asi que... celebremos...

-¿Sabes que?- Shyvana sujeto la camisa del príncipe y con fuerza se la rompió dejando al descubierto su fornido pecho -Celebremos...-

-Ah! Jarvan! v-ve más despacio! nya!- Shyvana golpeó al príncipe en la nariz haciendo que parará de contar lo que pasó entre ellos.

-Mi voz no es asi!!!

El príncipe se limpió la sangre de la nariz y con más miedo que antes se levantó para intentar calmar a la chica, levantó una de sus manos mostrando el pulgar en forma de aprobación y le dijo -Si te hace sentir mejor me atrevo a decir que ¡fue el mejor sexo de mi vida! tú cuerpo esculpido por dioses, tus sonidos hechos por ángeles y sus movimientos tan pero tan ¡Exita...!- Shyavan con un golpe dejó la cara del príncipe clavada en la pared.

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-¡No lo soy!- Jarvan saco su rostro del muro -Además!¿Por que te da vergüenza? se supone que a los dragones no les importa si los ven desnudos...- no debió decir eso.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un dragón...?

-Tú me lo dijiste... anoche...

-Ah~ Jarvan~ nunca pensé que un humano cómo tu podria complacer a una dragona como yo...

-¿ Eres una dragona?- Jarvan no se tomó muy enserio el comentario ya que sabía que Shyvana seguía ebria.

-Sip! ¿Quieres ver...?

-Claro dragona... déjame ver...- el joven pensaba que ella le daría el séptimo asalto pero se decepcionó cuando está se levantó de la cama colocándose en frente. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a ponerse muy roja -Jaja que miedo...-

Jarvan pensaba que se trataba de una broma pero entonces en un parpadeo este término pegado a la pared. Ella se había transformado pero la habitación era muy pequeña asi que quedó muy incómoda -¿Vez? te lo dije...-

-¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Que es esto?- la cola de la chica sin intención alguna tenía a jarvan contra la pared. El joven intento apartar la cola de la chica para salir de ahí pero mientras más la empujaba más pesada se ponía.

-Jarvan! no toques mi cola!! m-me da cosquillas... ¡Nya!

-Yo no dijo nya!!!- El tercer golpe no logró conectar con la cara del príncipe ya que este logro predecirlo.

-Tranquila Shyvana.- sujetó las manos de la chica para que dejará de lanzarle ataques.

Ella se calmó tras dar un gran suspiro. Miró hacia abajo no por la vergüenza sino por la tristeza, sabía que un dragón no podía vivir entre humanos y si alguien se enteraba era más que obvio que le darían caza pero ahora que el rey lo sabía de seguro tendría que irse -Por favor déjame irme... prometo que no lastimare a nadie y que nunca volveré...-

-¡¿Que?! no! no quiero que te vayas!

-Pero Jarvan... soy un monstruo... y los humanos matan monstruos... o es que... ¿Crees que tu pueblo aceptará tener que convivir con una criatura salvaje?

-Me importa mucho mi pueblo pero... tú me importas más... te conozco de hace un día y no quiero que te vayas... nunca conocí a alguien como tu...

La chica se cubrió parte del rostro avergonzada por esas palabras -No digas eso...-

-¿Eh? ¿Por que no?- Jarvan con una sonrisa lasciva abrazo a Shyvana dándole besos en la mejilla y bajando al cuello.

-Pa-para!- La chica intentaba librarse pero mientras más forcejeaba y mientras más el la besaba, se iba debilitando hasta que dejó que el siguiera.

-¿Por que ya no te resistes? ¿Eh~? - Jarvan sólo por molestar y por ver esa hermosa cara avergonzada comenzó a llevarla hasta la tina -Anda bañemosnos juntos~ y entonces me acompañarás a la reunión ¿Si?-

Pero que galán estaba hecho ese sujeto -Esta bien...- Ambos acabaron en la tina disfrutando de el refrescante agua y claro... de el cuerpo de ambos.

-Llegamos tarde!!- Ese par de tortolitos como si fueran estudiantes de secundaria iban corriendo por el pasillo del palacio con prisa chocando con uno que otro guardia o sirviente -Es tu culpa jarvan! te dije que pararas pero no paraste!!- Ambos salieron al patio del palacio frenando al encontrárse con esas personas tan importantes a las que Jarvan debía ver.

Respirando como loco Jarvan intento presentarse como era debido -Ahg! bie-bienvenidos! reyes, reinas y representantes... Ahg!! a... Demacia...- le miraban con curiosidad y algo de gracia ya que el era el más joven y por ende el más inmaduro de todos los reyes de Runaterra.

Entre esas personas se encontraban tanto reyes como representantes de casi cada nación existente en valoran. Azir el líder de Shurima, Caitlyn la sheriff quien por órdenes fue a representar Piltover, Viktor quien fue a representar a Zaun, Karma e Irelia representando a Jonia, Swain el más importante líder de Noxus y Ashe la líder de Freljord en compañía de Sejuani y Tryndamere.

-Es un placer volver a verlo mi rey.- Ashe con mucha educación saludó dándole la mano al joven dejando que este depositada un beso en sus dedos.

-Lo mismo digo mi reina. Dígame, Freljord ¿sigue tan frío como la última vez que fui?

-Talves más que antes mi rey.- Río un poco tras recordar cuando se reunieron en la fría nación.

-Dejemos las presentaciones ya todos nos conocemos.- Swain interrumpió -¿Podríamos ya ir al salón? tengo una nación que dirigir.-

-Tranquilo Swain. Tú anda, Noxus no se irá a ningún lado.- Le respondió Caitlyn haciendo reír a los demas.

-¡¿El es de Noxus?!- Shyvana entró en la conversación sorprendiendo a todos -Jarvan! ¡¿Por que dejas que basura como el entre en Demacia?! ¡¿Que no recuerdas que ayer estuvimos peleando con un montón de Noxianos?!- la piel de la dragona estaba echando humo por la ira.

-Shyvana calmate!- Jarvan tomó los hombros de la chica y le dijo -Se que esto es confuso para ti pero créeme que el no los envió.- Swain se tomó la libertad de dar una mejor respuesta.

-Mi nación y sus ciudadanos crecieron bajo muchos lemas e ideales. Y entre tantos ideales el que más destacaba era destruir a todas la ciudades de Runatera.- Swain hizo una pausa -Pero... cuando yo asumí el poder decidí hacer una Noxus mejor, más limpia y menos violenta. Aunque claro... muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y decidieron irse de Noxus. En resumidas palabras esos hombres que vio ayer señorita son desertores que siguen influenciados por los viejos ideales y créame que en mas de una ocasión han tratado de asesinarme asi que Demacia no es la única víctima.-

Swain no mentía y todos allí presentes los sabían menos Shyvana quien habló sin tener idea de la situación de Noxus -Lo... lo lamento señor...-

-Esta bien... Pero que no vuelva a pasar señorita.

Terminada las conversaciones los líderes y representantes entraron en el palacio para ir a la sala donde se hacían las reuniones dejando en el patio a sus guardaespaldas y acompañantes esperando.

-Cielos! le gritaste a Swain en la cara! jajaja!! tú si que tienes bolas niñas!- Vi, la acompañante y guardaespaldas de Caitlyn alagaba a Shyvana por lo que hizo.

-Eh... ¿Gracias?- Shyavan se separó de esa extraña chica unos pasos -¿Quien eres tu?-

-Ah cierto! ejem ejem... Mi nombre es Vi y soy de Piltover. Un placer conocerte!- Vi con una gran sonrisa le mostró sus guantes a la dragona aunque por el tamaño era lo que más destacaba la vista en ella.

-Yo soy Shyvana... Un placer.

-¿Y de donde eres?

-De Demacia... creo...

-Ya veo...

Que conversación tan incómoda. Pasadas las 4 horas de reunión, todos los líderes y representantes salieron de el palacio retirándose del lugar para volver a sus respectivos países no sin antes despedirse con cordialidad.

Ashe la reina de frelijor fue la última en irse no sin antes acercarse a Shyvana -¿Y esta es tu novia Jarvan?- Jarvan enrojecio de verguenza por la interrogante.

-E-ella... e-em... yo... es que...

Ante la estupidez de el joven rey, Shyvana decidió responder -Si claro.- a lo que Jarvan terminó de enrojecerse.

Con unas pequeñas risillas Ashe se retiró de el lugar -Tu y yo nos volveremos a ver...- y con eso dicho la reina del arco salió de demacia.

Shyvana extrañada sintió una especie de atracción hacia la reina, cómo si su cuerpo le pidiera que fuera junto a ella. Por quedarsele viendo hasta irse la dragona no se percató de la presencia del príncipe Demaciano que se le estaba acercando.

-Es muy linda ¿No lo crees Shyvana?- Jarvan se rió de ella por el repentino interes en aquella mujer.

-Maldito!!

Ambos jovenes se retiraron de ahi para continuar con su dia con normalidad. Aunque la dragona en muchas ocasiones estuvo distraida pensando en esa breve "Conexión" que tuvo con la reina de Frelijord.

Un gemido de placer ahogado por un fugaz beso concluyó con el pasional acto que los cuerpos de Shyvana y Jarvan habian hecho, con el consentimiento de ellos dos. Solo llevaban dos dias de conocerse y no sabian bien el porque lo hacian, se llevaban bien pero no es que gustaran el uno del otro, talves solo era necesidad. Aunque gracias a ello la dragona podia gozar de los lujos del Príncipe.

-Cielos...- Con la respiración agitada Jarvan le hablaba a su amante -Los dragones son muy... Resistentes...- ambos rieron un poco.

-No tienes idea...- Hasta en el acto Shyvana seguia pensando en aquello y Jarvan lo podia notar.

-Si quieres puedo pedirle a Ashe que se nos una...- Jarvan se rio como loco por el sonrojo seguido de los ataques de Shyvana en su pecho.

-Maldito pervertido!! no es eso... es solo que...

-Es solo que...?

-Ahg! olvidalo...- Se dio la vuelta en su lado de la cama y se cubrió con la gran sábana.

-Bueno jaja... descansa.- El joven abrazo a Shyvana con sus fornidos brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de caer dormido.

"Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella...? apenas si le hable... es como si quisiera verla... como si algo me tuviera encadenada a ella... como si... debiera verla..." con esos últimos pensamientos la dragona cerró sus ojos y le dio una cordial bienvenida al descanso en su cuerpo.

 **~~~**

 **Basado en las Skins de Campeonato.**

 **Nos vemos! :)**


End file.
